


The Happiest That I Could Ever Be

by RenjiRin69



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adoption, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Lemon, Love Confessions, M/M, Rimming, Same-Sex Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenjiRin69/pseuds/RenjiRin69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eruri, a happy ending i promise, Erwin will lose his arm but there will be complications, Mike and Marco will be alive. side JeanXMarco, MikeXNanaba and Eren will not interfere with any couple *thank god finally* lil bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Confession

LEVI POV

What is this feeling? You know, I really don’t know how I feel anymore. First it was pure hatred, I wanted to kill him. Then it was respect, he treated me as his equal before and after my friends died. There was no pity, no judgment, just respect to a fellow comrade. But one day, I’m not sure when it happened but it became admiration. It wasn’t love, it couldn’t be, but he was the only one that I could truly let my guard down with. I did talk to him, but when I did I delayed and sometimes I just left in middle conversation. Truth is I really don’t know his interests, or really what to talk about around him. Was he too proud to talk of issues other than the military? These feelings are so confusing, I don’t know how to deal with them, and my kindness has grown slim, but my heartless appearance is just an act. I truly care about every one of my comrades. I must mourn behind closed doors, the process of grief and tear flow I have had to deal with has become more frequent. Does Erwin cry? He must, I mean he is human, I’m sure he must. But when, does he cry when only high ranked or close members of his squad pass, or is he like me and cries for every solider lost in battle. I’m not sure, would he cry if I died, does he care about me? These questions are always on my mind. A hand waving at me caught my attention.

“Levi…Levi?” Erwin waving his hand by my face. 

“What is it Erwin?”

“You mean you haven’t been listening.” 

“Sorry.”

“What?” 

“Tch.”

“Did you say sorry?” 

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Levi, are you alright, you have been distant lately. Even when you are next to me I feel that you are elsewhere, am I wrong, so tell me… please.” 

“It’s nothing, just thinking.”

Erwin looked at me with full interest, “Levi, you can tell me anything, and ask me anything, you know this.”

I ‘tch’ and begin to walk away and I feel a warm hand grasp my wrist. I shivered slightly at the contact.

“Please, Levi, let’s go to my office, we need to discuss your strange actions.”

Strange actions? Is that what they are, maybe it is strange to feel in this line of work. It’s strange to fall for a man, strange to love a high ranked officer, strange to love someone with all your being, strange to love the Great Commander of the Survey Corps, Erwin Smith. Goddamn it, what is wrong with me, it hurts so much to be near him, to see the concern on his face directed on me which I clearly don’t deserve. We made it to his office/living quarters. He sat in his chair behind his desk, so I took a seat knowing that he wanted to have a long talk, or else he would still be standing.

“Levi, I’m going to be straight forward toward you, is someone hurting you?”

What? Hurting me, what does he mean? He got up and walked towards me with pure sadness in those beautiful blue eyes.

“Please Levi, tell me who is hurting you, it pains me to see you with such weakness.” I snapped.

“What the fuck are you talking about, no one could ever lay a hand on me, don’t ever assume that I am weak.” I sighed and kept myself together, not wanting to crack under Erwin.

“Levi, I am well aware that no one could lay a hand on you, I mean that pained expression that I see. Why are you hurting, who is making you sad and/or heartbroken?”

I could see that he truly cares, that’s why it hurts so much. Don’t be so kind to me, when I know that you don’t care for me that way.

“Erwin,” he stood next to me. “Yes Levi,”

“No, you asked who was making me feel this way, it’s you Erwin.” He just looked at me in shock, then a pained expression fell on his face as he took a few steps back.

“Oh, I see. I’m sorry Levi,” he started to leave but I clearly didn’t want that so I spoke up. “Do you cry?”

I heard his footsteps halt, and then I heard them again so I turned around. “Erwi-“ I was frozen in my thoughts and body as I see Erwin inches from my face with tears falling down his cheeks and having the most pained expression that I have ever witnessed.

“I do cry Levi, I do every single day, I carry the weight and blame of every single solider that dies under my command.” This feeling hurt so much, what should I do, I want to hold him but what would he do in return.

“Erwin… I’m glad.” He just looked at me in shock. “I’m glad that you and I feel the same way, I guess that is why we fight so well together.”

Erwin gives a quick smile and then gets serious, “Levi, I know we are fighters, but now that you’ve seen me at my weakest, you know you can cry too if you want to.”

I took his offer with his hands open to embrace me into his arms, he held me in his arms as I got up to have a closer embrace. I let my tears fall against his chest. I heard him let out a few choked sobs before I wrapped my arms around him. I felt him stiffen so I quickly withdrawal from his embraced embarrassed of my actions.

“I-I’m sorry Erwin, it’s nothing. I’ll just go, this was stupid, I’m just…just, pardon for the intrusion…Commander.”

I quickly jolt out of his office despite his protests, how could I do such a spiteful thing, I reach my room to hide my shame, not even a minute later I hear a knock, it was gentle, I almost didn’t hear it.

“Levi?” 

“What brings you hear Commander,” I said with a distasteful feeling on my tongue.

“May I come in?” “I really can’t say no to the Commander of the Survey Corps now can I?”

I heard Erwin ‘tch’ before continuing, “I’m coming in, pardon me Levi.”

He entered my living quarters and looked almost angry. He probably hates me now, I hugged him back, I crossed the line. I’ll probably be hung or shot for such things, but if Erwin pulls the lever or trigger, I suppose it wouldn’t be so bad. I stood up to accept my fate since it’s already too late for him to care about me. So I stood up to face him, keeping my head down to hide my tears, I got down on my knees still not making eye contact with him.

“Erwin, I am deeply sorry for showing my true feelings to you, I never wanted you to know that my feelings went deeper than what a normal man is supposed to feel for another man, so I beg you to execute me by your hands, I don’t care how, and please don’t tell anyone about how a freak like me put his hands on you, I’m sorry that I really can’t control my feelings, especially for the man that I grew to admire and love…”

Now I can die knowing that he knows how I feel, even if he doesn’t accept them, at least he knows. I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder, he was always warm. I look up to him to see, no anger or disgust, just sorrow. He looks at me before getting down on his knees next to me, not leaving my gaze he smiles at me. “I really don’t understand why ar-“He cupped my face and ran his lips on mine, I was completely lost I wanted to kiss back but my fear of this being a trick was too much. I pull away.

“Don’t mess with me Erwin, I-I can’t.” he looked at me with pure bliss in his eyes; I couldn’t look away from his shining blue orbs. Light tears of joy filled his eyes.

“Levi, I am so happy, I thought I was alone in this, but now that I know that you feel the same, I’ll give you all of me, all of the love that I have, because there is nothing more that I love in this world. It’s you, it’s always been you, if you are a freak then I am too, please Levi, let me give my life to you.”

I wasn’t sure what I was feeling, was it heartbreak, no, it hurt but it was different. Is this what it feels like to have love returned? “Erwin, I’m sorry, I love you, I love you so much.” I yell as I wrap my arms around the love of my life. Erwin began to nuzzle himself into my neck.

“Never be sorry Levi, never, I love you so much as well.”

He ended his confession with a deep kiss. Still unfamiliar to showing such affections I am still hesitant. Erwin begins running his hands through my hair. He breaks the kiss and looks at me. “Levi, please respond to me, I want us to both feel everything about each other.”

I nod and smile, “Okay Erwin I’ll try, it’s just difficult, I’ve always held so much back and now that I have you I'm a bit overwhelmed.” Erwin took my hand and kissed my knuckles.

“Levi, this is an order, never hold back with me.” With that I grabbed Erwin by the back of the neck and jerked him into a deep, desperate kiss, cupping his cheek as Erwin grasps my hips to run his hands up under my shirt to wrap around my back. I climbed on Erwin’s lap to sit a little taller to have better access. When I ran my tongue along his bottom lip he eagerly obliged by pushing his tongue across mine to explore my mouth. Our touches were aching with such longing and our kisses were filled with desire. “Levi,” I heard in his husky breath. I moaned into his mouth wanting more.

“Er-Erwin...ah...ngh,” Erwin rolled his hips upward for me to come into contact with his newly found erection. I moaned to the sudden contact. From even through his pants I could tell that he was quite large. He thrusted upwards, making me throw my head back earning a cocky grin from Erwin.

“Are you enjoying this Levi?” “Like…ahn...Hell, all this teasing...ngh… is killing me.”

“Levi, where do you want me to touch you?” “Do you need to ask, everywhere, please Erwin.”

In a swift motion both of our shirts and 3DMG were gone. We stood up and I sat Erwin on my bed pulling his pants and underwear down along the way. His erection was standing at full attention. His cock was twitching and a line of pre-cum running down his length. I didn’t want to waste anymore lost time than what we already had. I took ahold of Erwin’s shaft and ran my tongue up to clean off the line; he bucked at the sudden spasm of nerves. I swirled my tongue around the head before swallowing what I could, and working my hands on what I could not reach. The taste was strange but not too unpleasant, sort of musky but a hint of sweat and his cologne I could smell. Erwin’s scent was intoxicating; with me mesmerized by his smell I didn’t hear Erwin asking me to stop so I didn’t know he was close before it was too late. Filling my mouth and pouring down my chin, the hot thick liquid now dripping on the floor as I swallow as much as I can before pulling off of him. I was going to wipe off my chin until Erwin took ahold of my wrist and gave me a shit eating grin.

“Let me clean that up for you,” he moved in and licked up my neck then to my chin cleaning up the mess he made before giving me another deep kiss. With our tongues colliding with the taste of his recent release it sent shivers down my spine and straight to my still clothed erection. I moaned and wanted more. I got up from my knees to straddle my new lover. He was surprised at my actions but not in a bad way. He took ahold of my pants and began tugging on them, his eyes begging to see more. I saw him bite his lip while eyeing me so I knew I needed to give in. I unbuttoned my pants and got off the bed to stand in front of Erwin.

“Do you want to undress me?” before I knew it Erwin’s hands were all over me while he licked up my abdomen. He put his hands along my waist, pulling my pants down, it was easy but he was so slow, almost hesitant. I look down to see Erwin locking his gaze upon me. “Erwin, if you’re uncomfortable-.”

“Levi.” His voice was cracking, a thin layer of sweat covering his bare figure, his breath becoming erratic. “Levi, I have never wanted anything more in my life.”

I moaned as he began licking up my clothed erection never looking away from me. He began rubbing my hips then pulled down my underwear to reveal every bit of my being to him, to Erwin. He gave an approving smirk and grabbed my ass making my cock twitch in anticipation. Erwin hummed, “I always thought you had an amazing ass Levi, sometimes I thought you caught me staring.”

I smiled and leaned down to cup his chin, “Well lucky you Commander, this ‘amazing’ ass along with the rest of me is now all yours.” Erwin turned me around as he stood up to bend me over my mattress and began thrusting in-between my thighs and sliding the head of his length up my shaft. I was lost in what Erwin could do to me with such little touching. One hand was on my hip while the other was rubbing my back. “Erwin… ah.. s-so good.” Erwin grunted while continuing to roll his hips into me, mewling in response and moving into Erwin's touches but then Erwin stopped his movements and pulled off of me, only to get down on his knees to hover his hot breaths around my ass. Sending shivers up my spine and drawing out a quiet moan as Erwin bit down on one of my cheeks only to open mouth kiss the mark he made, and doing the same to the other cheek. Erwin whispered that he wanted to hear more, that I was being too quiet. I could tell that he was thinking of something perverted,

“Levi, can I try something?”

“What do you want to try?”

“Ha-have you heard of a rim job?”

“EHH! OMG Erwin, you sick old man, what is wrong with you, No, Of course not, that is dirty.”

“Please Levi, I want to make you feel good, listen to me, if you don’t like it I will stop, I promise.”

I was in shock, did Erwin really want to do something so filthy. ”a-alright Erwin, but if I say stop, you better quit. Ah...Ngh ah!” this sudden invasion was strange. It felt dirty but at the same time, it felt amazing. I screamed as Erwin pushed his tongue inside and began touching my leaking cock then to gently start pumping me. Erwin was on the verge of cumming just by hearing my whimpers.

“Nngh…Erwin aah…it-its, ngh. More Erwin!” Erwin’s sky blue eyes lit up, he looked so happy to finally have me. He stopped as I stopped whimpering, flipping me over to stare at me. I’m thinking ‘why is he staring at me...wait...are...those tears?’

“Erwin, what’s wrong,” I cupped his cheeks and got closer to hug him. He cupped my cheeks and kissed me, his lips were quivering and hands shaking. He pulled back and we locked eyes.

“Levi, I love you, so much, c-can I?”

“Erwin, I love you too, Yes, give me everything.” We exchanged smiles, which Erwin was shocked at first, but gave me a beautiful, almost sparkly smile at me, almost making me blush…almost. I came out of my daze feeling Erwin grinding against my entrance then pushing himself, but just enough, waiting on me. I wrap my arms around his neck and through his blonde hair and kissed him and whispered, “Go on Erwin.”

My grip on Erwin grew tighter as he entered me giving me quick soft kisses around my face and neck. “Er-Erwin, it hurts, wait.” A few tears fell down my cheeks with my eyes tightly shut and my grip on Erwin even tighter. My legs wrapped around his waist with Erwin still waiting for my ‘ok’ so I adjusted and experimented this new feeling, I start grinding under him, earning teeth gritting moans from him, then I relaxed with Erwin staring at me. “I-it’s okay, you can move.”

He pulled out most of the way, and then snapped his hips forward causing me to gasp. His thrusts strong but steady, still holding back from wanting to fuck me into the mattress. “Er-Erwin, ngh more, faster, I-I quit holding back a long...ah nn... time ago, so don’t you hold back on me.” He picked up the pace, snapping and rolling his hips making me let out a choked out moans, and both of our moans filled the room ‘til he stopped. I was going to ask why ‘til he repositioned, with one of my legs above his shoulder, while he held my waist with one hand he strongly gripped the headboard with the other, giving me a seductive grin.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to hold back?” I’m not sure what I got myself into but I gulp and nodded. He started his thrusts just as quick, snapping and rolling his hips making me see stars. Hearing the skin slapping skin and Erwin’s curses under his breath was music to my ears.

“Levi…Levi, fuck I ngh love you so much, ngh god… I’m so close, you’re so fucking beautiful Levi, ngh ah Levi, Levi.”

“Me too Erwin I’m about to cu- ah ngh you are so good Erwin.” Erwin leaned down to suck on my neck not leaving much unmarked places but I didn’t care, I love him too much to care about such trivial things.

“Levi c-can I in-inside, please?”

“It-It’s fine just hurry, I can’t last much longer.”

Erwin gave me another passionate kiss then grasps my forgotten erection and was pumping in time with his thrusts, all I could do is scream in pleasure as he worked my body to make me his. I shuddered and moaned Erwin’s name as I started cumming on both of our abdomens, I heard a grunt from Erwin as I felt myself being filled by him, causing me to moan even more. Erwin’s breath was husky and ragged but mine was no different, I grunted in discomfort as he pulled out of me.

Collapsing by my side and wrapping his whole body around me, I just smiled and patted and ruffled his sweaty hair. Erwin looked at me smiling, “We should probably take a shower.”

“Tch, don’t want to, we can in the morning.”

“But Levi we are filthy, doesn’t it disgust you, I-I mean not being clean.”

“It’s fine Erwin, it’s just your filth so it’s fine with me, it’s not bad if it’s yours.”

“WHAT?! My filth, it's yours too.”

“Nonsense like I could get filthy.”

“LEVI! So mean, look, you are all sweaty too.”

“Nope, that’s yours; now stop being an annoying brat and sleep.”

Erwin ‘tch’ed, hugging me and nuzzled himself in my neck. “I love you Levi,”

“I love you too Erwin.” It was quiet and I was almost asleep. “Le-Levi?”

“What is it?”

“Oh um Levi um nothing forget it.”

I sat up to see Erwin blushing and turning away from me. “Erwin, what is it just tell me.”

He sat up, taking both of my hands and giving me a serious stare. Jeez now he is making me blush.

“Levi I will defeat the titans, with you by my side and when we defeat them together, I want to ask you if we can build a house together in the mountains overlooking the sea, I want us to be together forever, Levi, after we defeat the titans will you marry me, and make me the happiest man in the world?’’

I was speechless did he just… ask me to marry him. “O-okay Erwin that would make me happy too, yes I will marry you.” Erwin’s eyes lit up and wrapped his arms around me practically bawling in my arms.

“Okay old man, I said yes, I will marry you and live with you, now can we please go to sleep.”

Erwin wiped the tears that he left on my cheek, and I wiped the tears off of his face and gave him a kiss

“Okay Levi we can sleep.” We snuggled together and fell asleep fairly quickly. 

Next Morning

I woke up first squirming out of Erwin's grasp which was harder than I thought, then I got up to get into the shower holding my hips trying but failing to keep my composure. I got out feeling better about being clean, but my ‘everything’ was in pain. I stood by the bed throwing my towel that was on my head at Erwin, he jumped a little sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“Erwin get in the shower, you're filthy.” Erwin chuckled, “well you were too, c’mon don’t glare at me with those beautiful grey eyes and give me a kiss OW OW Okay I’m Going!”

I pushed him into the bathroom so I could finish getting ready. I waited outside the room til he was ready so we could leave together. We were walking to see how the brats were handling the training until I saw Hanji running towards us with Mike following slowly behind. Hanji with her titan loving face yelling “Erwin, Shorty, do you have any test subjects for me today?”

She was almost drooling, ‘‘tch, like we would risk our necks in the name of science, I really don’t care why or how they are here they are here and I am here to kill them’’ I turn my head to see that Mike is right by me sniffing by my neck and shoulder, “Really, do you have to do that.”

Mike continued to sniff, then widened his eyes, ‘oh shit’ he looked at me then at Erwin, then a big grin showed up on his face. “Well Levi, I sense that there is something different about you, may I ask were you have been, or rather whom you’ve been with?”

He leaned in at eye level with that same crooked smile. I was about to tell him off. “Mike, don’t you have anything better to do than to pester him?” Erwin gave him a look that Mike has clearly never seen before, it said ‘back off, we will talk about this later and explain,’ Mike quickly backed off on his attitude.

“Sorry Erwin, I just remembered I had paperwork to finish, oh and Hanji could you accompany me with my errands?”

Hanji pouted, “Ehh! Why do I have to help you with paperwork when there are titans to experiment on?” Mike ignored her cries as he picked her up and dragged her away, “I’ll leave you two to your own errands, I bid you good day Erwin and Levi.”

They left both of us dumbfounded until Erwin broke the silence, “Hey Levi?”

“What is it?”

“Well, it’s kind of funny.” He started to rub the back of his neck, “WHAT!?”

“Well when Mike said ‘good day Erwin and Levi’, well normal couples say the husbands name first then the wife’s.”

“Oi Erwin... or he could’ve meant it by officer ranks or even just a coincidence, not spouses.” A sweat bead dripped down my forehead, “But I don’t mind if you think it that way.”

Erwin stood in shock then smiled, “I love you Levi, My cute little wife.”

“Tch, I love you too, my fat old husband.”


	2. Complications

Big Time Skip

Erwin’s POV

I screamed at the top of my lungs “Advance, Eren is right there! Advance and save Eren!” Everyone was in shock as they saw my arm being bitten off, but this was the mission, to save Eren. As the titan was gnawing on my arm I thought of Levi, ‘Please Levi, live, if I die here, if we manage to kill the titans after I die, please go to the sea for both of us’…….No, I will not die here. I took all the strength I had to jerk away and cut through those scum titan shifters that I thought were comrades, Reiner you are the armored titan, and Bertholdt the colossal titan. They screamed in shock and pain, and then everything went black.

The next thing I know is that I wake up in the infirmary, the pain was unbearable. With tears in my eyes I go to reach for my right arm… it’s not there. It hurts so much; this must be what Hanji called ‘Phantom Pain’ it’s all too real. Does Levi even know, this realization made my hairs stand up, is Levi alright is he safe. All I could do was sit there in pain. ‘I only have one arm, can Levi still love me, like this, am I weak to him now, and am I no good’ I just quietly sobbed while I laid in bed.

Levi POV

I need to get back as soon as I can. Please Erwin, be alive, be safe, and please be okay. I was nearing the wall, when I approached the wall I felt uneasy, as the gates open I see the MP waiting there with Nile taking the lead. He looks…sad, angry, frustrated. What happened what’s going on.

“Corporal Levi, I have news that you need to hear, as a high ranked officer, it’s about the Commander of The Survey Corp. Erwin Smith.”

My eyes widen in shock, “What happened to Erwin!”

The MP’s readied their weapons and aimed my way. “Erwin Smith is going on trial for treason against the crown… personally Levi, I don’t think Erwin has anything to do with these accusations, but that’s not my decision to make, and my personal feelings to the case won’t matter until I stand in the courtroom.”

“But Nile, what is he facing as a sentence.”

“All I know is that they want him dead.”

What? Dead why, after everything we have done for the king. “Where is Erwin, I have to see if he is alright.”

“Stop Levi! I know how you feel about him; I can see that you truly love him.” I flinch slightly at his boldness and casualty on the subject.

“Levi, you and Erwin have my support on your relationship, but you must leave now.”

“Why, I need to see Erwin.”

“NO Levi, I have been ordered to take you too, but I know you're innocent so I am telling you to leave now.”

I was shocked; they wanted to kill me as well, “Just tell me, is Erwin okay?”

“Well he is alive, he’s pretty rough though, but I keep going by to check on him, do you want me to tell him anything.”…..

“Yeah, please tell him that I am alive and well, tell him that I will free him and everyone from this false king, tell him that I love him… and to give him this.” I ride my horse beside him and give him a quick peck on the cheek which sends Nile's cheeks aflame.

“Levi! Y-you know I-I can’t d-do that to Erwin.”

“Please Nile, just that is fine, but if you try anything else I’ll kill you.”

“Eh, I think I can restrain myself around him.”

“Goodbye for now Nile.”

“It shouldn’t take long for this to blow over, but if the worst happened, know that I, Hanji, Mike, and all our followers are on your side.”

I just smile and before I leave, “The worst will not happen, this is Erwin, and he always has something up his sleeve.”

 

Erwin’s POV

I am composed now as I hear a knock at the door, “come in.”

I see Nile which brings a slight smirk to my face, “what brings you Nile.”

“Erwin I’m just going to tell you and not mess around, you and your squad are being charged with treason against the king and your trial will be tomorrow and you are all facing death as your penalty if guilty, Levi came to the gate but I sent him away before anyone else got to him, so you can thank me for that later.”

“Levi was here? Does he…”

“No he doesn’t know about your arm, I left that part out, but I did tell him about the charges against you, and that you were pretty beat up, and Levi told me to tell you,”

My eyes widened, “Tell me what?”

“That he is alive and well and that he will free you and every one of our false king and that he loves you.”

I slightly flinch as I heard Nile say the last part. “You mean… he told you?”

“I already knew, its ok, it doesn’t bother me in the slightest, just make sure to send me and Maria an invite to the wedding.”

I smiled at my friend being so calm and accepting of our relationship. “Thank you Nile.”

“Oh and also… Levi asked me to give you something.”

“What is it?”

“Er-Erwin just don’t make it weirder than it already is for me ok.”

“Nile just give it to me.”

Nile knelt down and gave me a kiss on the cheek, my face turned a shade of pink as I smiled while Nile was red, “oh god you're blushing, now you're making it weird for me, well now that that is over with, how are you feeling?”

I sit back thinking, “well I am better, now that I know Levi is alright, but facing death is a lot to take in, I used to think that I would be killed in action, outside the walls on the battlegrounds, then when I became with Levi, I wanted to die old by his side, and have us die together in each others arms.”

I held my head down, I wanted to see Levi by my side, but would he accept. I grabbed my shoulder where my arm used to be, cringing.

“Erwin, stop that. *He brings me into a hug* Stop thinking like that, I know Levi enough to believe that he will not think any different of you.”

He gently pulls away looking at me very seriously, “Levi loves you; I saw it, the worry in his eyes. He has the exact same look you do now, so don’t feel doubtful of his feelings.”

He smiled and patted my wounded shoulder. “Thanks Nile, you are a great Commander and an even better friend, Thank you.”

Nile got up and walked to the door but before he left, “Erwin, good luck, I’m on your side…remember that.”

 

Levi’s POV

I was riding to the place where we did experiments on Eren to learn more about his titan form. I said to meet there, I neared my destination and I saw horses, good they are alright. I dismount my horse and see Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie, Marco, and Sasha, where’s Eren, and Bertholdt, Reiner, Krista, and Ymir? “What happened? Where are the others?”

They jerked their heads up in surprise to see me, then Armin sat up, “Corporal, Bertholdt, Reiner, Ymir, they are all titan shifters, they took Eren and Krista, I’m sure they want to get Eren on their side, but why take Krista, is it because Ymir is her friend, or another theory of mine id that she is more important than we think.”

He ran his thumb along his chin thinking, “You're right Armin, Krista is actually royalty, her real name is Historia and she is the rightful heir. The king that rules us is no true king, just an old fat fool.”

Armin and the rest of the group looked at me in shock, “And also, we are facing criminal charges and even facing death for false accusations against the crown, Erwin is inside the walls facing trial and that allowed us to escape the MPs and meet here.”

Jean spoke up, “Wait, Erwin is alive, I was for sure he would be dead after…after.” He stressfully ran his fingers through his hair starring to the ground, then gritting his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut.

“After what Jean, what happened to Erwin?”

“He got attacked by a titan and while he was being almost killed he yelled for us to advance and to save and rescue Eren, and he broke free of the grasp of the titan and cut through Bertholdt, they fled and we ran after them and… we…w-we left him. We just left Erwin, how could we do that. I-I’m sorry L-Levi.”

He sunk his head in shame and Marco came to comfort him. So Erwin was really hurt, Nile left that part out. How bad was it, I know Nile said he was beat up not gnawed on by a filthy titan. I put my arm on Jean’s shoulder, “it’s alright Jean, you did what you could, and Erwin, I’m sure Erwin is proud even though we haven’t saved Eren yet, you still followed orders and now we can save him, we need to prove our innocence and dethrone that false king. We owe him that. Are you with me?”

All of them yell ‘yes sir’ in unison with full salutes, now our real battle begins. We will save you Erwin, even if you are sentenced to death we will save you, I will not let you die this way.

 

Erwin’s POV

Once the king’s henchman took me for the infirmary, I was dragged into a cold dark brick room. They slammed me against the wall and landed a right side punch, I gasped feeling blood trickle my lips. The other lands a kick to my leg making me fall on my knees. I just grit my teeth in pain.

“Hey traitor, are you going to talk yet, or do we have to beat you some more?” 

“…”

“I see, well it looks like we have no choice.”

I cringe as I feel a solid hit to my face, it hurt, I’m sure it will leave a pretty good mark, I'm sure Levi would say ‘it was filthy’ to have a mark like this or ‘you think you're going to kiss me looking like that’ I couldn’t help but smile at the thought. It’s kind of funny, even when I'm getting my ass handed to me, when I think of Levi, I always smile, even when he isn’t around.

“Oi, what the fuck are you smiling about?”

“Eh, maybe we should think twice about this guy, I mean look at him, with that creepy ass smile, I'm sure he is planning something.”

My smile widened, ‘I do have a plan, these people are such fools, I feel as if I'm always a few steps ahead of everyone else.’ I took a good beating but stayed quiet, then they took me into the trial room where stood or rather ‘sat asleep’ the king or should I say the man who claims to be king. They chained my body to the post since I only have one arm. All of the men in the room, looks of disgust fill the room with all eyes on me. Mike, Nile, and Hanji are all there as well. All three of them take a look at me and see my wounds. I can feel the anger radiating off of them, especially Nile. Mike and Hanji are loyal and great friends, but Nile has always been by my side, we have had our moments where our friendship could be questioned, but I've always known that Nile would disobey an order from the king if he needed to. Nile knows right from wrong, and what is happening now is all wrong.

 

Time Skip After The Trial

Everyone now knows about our false king and the Survey Corps innocents and with that all charges were dropped. Nile unchained me and helped me on my feet but still being sore from the beating I took and not fully recovered, I stumbled.

“Erwin!”

Nile was able to catch me but barely, “Are you alright, Mike will you help, let’s take you back to the infirmary to let you get some rest?”

“No, just take me to my living quarters and just grab a first aid kit, and you can patch me up.”

He huffs, “Fine then, you're a stubborn old man you know that?”

He nudged me smiling a little, then Mike wrapped one arm around my armpit/across my back while Nile puts my good arm around his neck for more stability. Once we reach my room they sit me on my bed. Mike says his goodbyes and stepped out while Nile got out the first aid kit. He began by spreading betadine on the wounds on my face. I never got used to that stuff, it stung like hell. I flinch and try to swat Nile’s hand away but he chuckles slightly.

“Quit being a baby and hold still, I don’t want to get any in your eyes.” So I tough it up and let him clean my wounds on my face. He puts his hand on my wounded arm. I look at him with a sad expression. Nile looked back and smiled, “It’s okay Erwin, and it’s just me. I will be careful.”

 

Nile’s POV

I see Erwin nod to continue so I start unwrapping his bandage. I can’t lie I am a little squeamish, not towards Erwin but blood in general, I am the commander of the military police, I don’t see blood on a daily basis. I see Erwin look at me with a pained expression and turns away from me saddened. “Are you disgusted… at my pitiful state, you don’t have to do this you know, I understand.”

My eyes widen in shock and I hold Erwin's shoulders forcing him to look at me. “Of course not Erwin, losing your arm doesn’t mean we lost you, you're still alive, you're still the Erwin that I became friends with, it’s just that I'm not used to blood is all, so don’t feel bad.”

Erwin nodded and let me continue. Once I took off the bandages exposing the rawness of his wound. It looked awful; I don’t know what to say so I just clean the wound in silence. Erwin was in real pain, but he just sat there with his head down. I took in a side glance to see a tear slide down his cheek, I finish cleaning his wound and re-bandage, after I get rid of the red stained cloths and bandages I walk up to Erwin and sit beside him on his bed, he says nothing so I huff making him look at me giving me a weak smile. I smile back and ruffle his thick blonde locks. “You haven’t done that since we were in training.”

“Ha ha, yeah, those were good times…pff remember when one of the cadets lit that bonfire too quickly and you thought you caught on fire and you were screaming ‘My Eyebrows, My Beautiful Eyebrows’ and ran around with me chasing after your sorry ass.”

Erwin let out a few laughs and he started smiling, “I thought I forgot that, hmph reopening old wounds are we, what about when you actually burnt your beard off and now it can’t grow back right ha ha.”

“Tch that was a low blow Erwin.”

We exchanges a few laughs until we heard a knock at the door.

 

Levi’s POV

I run once I figure out that our charges are dropped and that Erwin is in his living quarters/office. I run to his room and stop to compose myself outside his door; I begin to hear Erwin laughing slightly. I smile now that I know that he isn’t hurt that badly. I knock on that door and wait for an answer, “Come in.”

I enter slowly; no one is in his office so I enter his living quarters to see both Nile and Erwin sitting side by side at the edge of his bed, both of them look at me in shock, Erwin gives me a pained smile, “Levi, I'm so happy that you're alright, how are you?”

He tried to get up but failed due to Nile stopping him which was a good call, and what is wrong with his…what happened, who or what did this to my Erwin. I held back my tears and tightened my fists until they turned white. I fought my emotions because Nile was right there, I know he knows about our relationship, but I can’t look weak, only in front of Erwin can I let everything go. “Nile could you give us a moment.”

Nile nodded and left quickly, once I heard the door click I ran to Erwin wrapping my hand around his neck staring at him with tears flowing continuously, and running my fingers through his hair kissing his cheeks, nose, forehead, and then his lips. ”Erwin, I’m, I’m so happy that you're alive, I love you, I love you Erwin, who did this, what happened?”

He told me the whole story with Eren and the titan shifters taking him. What cowards, I knew most of the details from Jean but hearing Erwin made me sure that they were true. “So a titan did this… you were so brave for them, I wonder why they don’t call you ‘humanity’s strongest’, I clearly don’t deserve it.”

“Levi, you would have done the same, I know you well enough.”

He smiled tucking himself in and opening the covers signaling me to join him, “Sure, I thought you’d never ask.”


	3. What Needs To Be Done

A Much Needed Sleep Time Skip

Quick Hanji POV

I skipped to Erwin's office joyfully knowing well he would be well rested and ready for more experiments. I knocked on the door, humming away waiting for an answer. I knocked again but still no answer, so I turn the knob and it’s unlocked, “Pardon the intrusion…not really…Erwin you in here…Erwin.”

I knew he had to be here. Oh he must still be still sleeping; maybe I’ll just peek a little. I open the door a little to… my eyes widen in shock. Is that Levi and Erwin. I burst the door open with the biggest of smiles, “I knew it! You two are humping, this is great, and I always thought you two were made for each other.”

 

Erwin’s POV

I awoke to screams jumping awake to see Hanji cheering me and Levi about our relationship. I turned to see Levi, not in bed, but in the corner of the room yelling. “Get the fuck out of here ‘shitty glasses’, can’t you knock, have you no shame?”

It wasn’t too embarrassing, we were in our boxers but Levi’s cheeks were pink, “For your information ‘shorty’, I did knock, and to your other question no I have no shame. Erwin how is your right arm?”

I shift looking at my bandages and see that some blood seeped through. “Well it’s still gone if that answers anything, too bad ha, I bet you wished I was a titan shifter so it would not only grow back but have your fun experimenting on me.”

“Oh Erwin, you know me so well, but seriously are you okay?”

She looked at me with concern so I gave her a reassuring soft smile. “I'm just really sore, and this phantom pain really hurts some of the time.”

Hanji scooted a chair towards the bed and sat on the right side to look at my wounds. She took the bandages off to reveal a grotesque gnawed on wound. She cringed as she cleaned the wound and before she rewrapped she asked Levi, “Could we talk, I need to ask something.”

 

Levi’s POV

“Yeah, but we can talk here, whatever you need to say you can-,”

Hanji interrupted, “I know, I want Erwin to hear too, I just wanted your attention as well.”

She pointed to Erwin's wound, “See that, all of this can and most likely get infected, it is too jagged of a wound to heal properly, it was clearly bitten off at the elbow, but to avoid further complications we must…”

My eyes started to water, she couldn’t mean, she continued, “We must cut more off, just enough to even his wound, so the infections will me minor and minimal.”

I was in shock how could she think that at a time like this, I mean yeah, it looked bad but… but she is right, but what about Erwin, hasn’t he gone through enough already. I don’t think I can bear to see him in pain. She rewrapped his bandages, “I’ll give you guys some time to think, but I will need an answer really soon, while its not healed yet, since it’s still raw, it will be easier to cut.”

“Okay we get it shitty glasses, just let us talk for a bit, could you excuse yourself Hanji.”

She nodded and left quietly. Erwin had a look of a mix of pain and fear so I sat on his bed resting my head on his left shoulder, “So what are you going to do?”

Erwin exhaled strongly, “I really don’t know Levi, it has to be done, but I know it will hurt. What would you do?”

I look up into his bright blue eyes with his bright blonde hair shining in the sunrise with his look of anticipation, waiting for my answer. I kiss his chin, “if you are by my side, everything will be okay.”

It wasn’t much of an answer but it was enough for him, I again rested my head on his left shoulder where he held onto me, nuzzling his face in my hair inhaling. Tranquility was written on his face. So we laid down falling asleep quickly. I know you can get through this Erwin, we will all get through this, we always have, and always will. But I fear for this day to come, the day I have to see Erwin in pain.

I awoke to Erwin jumping out of bed in a cold sweat and making a loud thud smacking the floor, “Erwin, are you alright?”

I ran to his side as he was struggling to sit up, “Y-yeah, its fine – NGHAHH!”

Tears swelling in his eyes, his hand covering part of his face, “Erwin you're not fine, what’s wrong.”

He was gritting his teeth, “just hurts…the phantom pain, I-I think I'm alright now.”

I wrapped my arms around him, he returned the hug and I felt a slight smirk on his face. “Okay, let’s get you off this filthy floor and take a shower.”

He looked a little sad again, a frown forming on both of our faces, “Are you sure Levi, my arm is pretty gross, I could even call it disgusting.”

My eyes widen, “Nothing about you is disgusting, well except for your shit…” we both let out small chuckles.

“At a time like this, you talk about my shit; you know for a clean freak you sure say 'shit' a lot.”

“Shut up and let’s get you cleaned up.”

I get up offering a hand with Erwin gladly accepting and walking into the shower room. Since we were in our boxers it was fast to get undressed and into the shower, I unwrapped his bandages again but before I got to the open wound he held my wrist. “Levi, are you sure you're ready?”

“Tch, its fine Erwin, to me nothing has changed.”

“Levi…”

I unwrapped the last of the bandages; Erwin cringed and looked away so I cup his chin to look at me.

“You are so fucking beautiful…I love you so much, you have no idea.”

I lean in to have our lips touch savoring the feeling of one another; I wrap my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. The hot water now drenching us both with steamy mist, Erwin sat on the shower bench taking me with him to sit on his lap, and facing him. He began kissing me while rubbing circles on my waist and up my back causing me to buck and gasp into his mouth.

I wanted more, this time seeing him I was melting into just his little touches. I think the time we spent away took its toll on me. Here I am finally seeing him after months away, and moaning like a new cadet. Erwin wrapped his arm around my waist and bent me backwards a bit to run his tongue up my chest then down to my right nipple and began to flick with his tongue, making me moan his name.

“Sorry Levi, I know how much you liked it when I would use my mouth on one and my finger on the other, but when I hold you like this I can’t do that anymore… I’m sorry Levi.”

I run my fingers through his wet hair and kiss his forehead, “it’s okay Erwin, I'm sure we will find something that we will both like even more.”

I put more pressure grinding on his groin, making Erwin throw his head back and letting out a moan, “Levi please, not now.”

“Huh, why not?”

His eyes looked sad as they met mine, “Please, I really do want it, I want you, but my arm, I don’t think I have the strength to get you to finish or even me to, even now I'm exhausted.”

I just huff in defeat knowing his condition; I should have been more considerate. I look at Erwin, shocked at his reaction of sadness and embarrassment. I thought for a moment then it hit me. “Erwin lay down on your back.”

“O-Okay, but what for?”

“Just do it.”

He obliged and I gave him some assistance due to his injury, after he laid down, hissing at the cool tiles that the warm water couldn’t hit, “Cold, ngh, there goes my boner, cold.”

“It’s okay, ill wake him back up.”

“Levi- wait ngh,” his back arched as I ran my tongue around the head and swallowed him. He gasped and bucked, loving the feeling. Since we have done this more than a few times, my gag reflexes were relaxing, but every once in a while they would kick in, but today was all for him. So I let him buck into my mouth as much as he wanted.

I began sucking harder and letting him buck into my mouth hearing mouth-watering moans from Erwin while running his fingers in my hair. I look up to meet his eyes, pure bliss taking over the both of us so I pull off of him with a pouting groan from Erwin. He fell silent or too shocked for words when I make a position change, my face hovering over Erwin's erection and my erection hovering above Erwin's face. I hiss when Erwin begins to suck and lick circles around the head.

“Er-Erwin, no just prepare me.”

He stopped and looked at me, “But I told you I can’t.”

“Don’t worry about it; I have a plan so just do it already old man.”

He gave me a soft smile, which he knew could melt me. “As you wish my little wife.”

After that he placed his middle finger at my entrance, circling then finally entering, he was pumping his finger then adding another but he blinded the pain by fully engulfing my erection, sucking hard and groaning deep. With just his voice sending the vibrations to make me feel pure pleasure. I couldn’t even suck Erwin, my cheek lying on top of his thigh with saliva pouring from my mouth down the side of his leg.

If I had anymore I knew I would cum so I got up and from the feeling in my backside Erwin had used four fingers. I look down at him, both of us a panting mess. I get back down to straddle his waist and kneel down to give Erwin a much deserved kiss. Our tongues collided and we explored each others mouths till we needed air.

“Levi, please I can’t, not now. I don’t have the strength.”

I touch his lips shushing him, “it’s okay, just leave everything to me, I’ll take care of you for now, it’s my turn to show you my love.”

I sit up to align myself with Erwin, and then I lower myself slowly to this new feeling. Usually things were that he was doing the movements and towering over me, but now I was on him. When he would enter me he would always stare at my expressions and would always know when it was okay to move, but now I was in control.

With this new position I began moving, sitting up a little to slam back down making Erwin gasp and his hand gripped my hip. His grip then loosening and tightening at every move I made, his eyes were shut tightly, eyebrows knitted, and his mouth agape. So every noise he made was heard.

“Levi, ngh a-are you sure –ahh, we’ve never done th-this position before, ngh, are you hurting?”

He has always been concerned about me, at any time even in this moment, I lean in again to look into his eyes as I take his hand and put it on my chest so he can feel my heartbeat. “My heart only beats for you Erwin, this place inside my chest is the only place you could hurt me.”

He sat up the best he could removing his hand to push himself up for leverage and to wrap what was left of his right arm around my upper back, placing kisses on my chest, “I would never hurt your heart, I also know that you would never hurt mine, I love you Levi.”

“I love you too.”

I began moving again putting pressure on his chest so he can lie back down and ‘enjoy the ride’. I picked up the pace to only hear skin slapping skin, rolling my hips and angling myself to find that special spot to send us both over the edge.

Then suddenly, “Ngh ahh! Erwin! So good,” I was shuddering not yet hitting either of our climaxes but I couldn’t move, I needed to calm down. But then Erwin began rolling his hips and bucking upwards. He hit that spot with every movement making me scream his name.

“Levi, I know every special spot on your body, even in this position, I know your body better than you do.”

I started to move more with Erwin meeting my own thrusts, but I put that to a halt to roughly ride him, I was doing this for him, I don’t want him to have to move, it’s my turn to pleasure him. I felt a knot in my stomach as I was nearing my peak and Erwin groaned and wrapped his hand around my erection and worked my body since he knew I was close. I screamed his name as I felt him fill me up and I finish right after on his abdomen. I collapse on top of him gasping for air like I forgot how to breath, hearing Erwin's breath I think he felt the same. I sat up and removed myself to take my shower.

“uhh, Levi.”

I turn to see Erwin on the shower floor reaching his hand towards me, “A little help.”

“oh, tch okay old man.” I give him a sly smirk, making him chuckle as I pull him up. But then he stops, looking at my back he frowns.

“Levi what happened?” I had quite a few cuts, gashes, and bruises from the roughness beyond the wall.

“Just from the rough riding, the 3DMG, and a few mistakes out of blind rage to save you I guess.”

“I'm going to wash your back.” I just nod letting him, the soap stung a little but it was bearable.

“Some are still bleeding; I’ll bandage you up as soon as we’re done in here.”

“Okay.”

A long pause of only cleaning each other I broke the silence, “Erwin?”

“hmm.”

“Are you ready for tomorrow?”

“……. Um not really looking forward to it, but it has to be done, I don’t want an infection, and I want it to heal properly so it’s the only way. But it’s okay, if you’ll be there with me.” My eyes widen slightly at his words. But I relax resting my hand on his shoulder and place my face on his chest.

“I will always be by your side.” After leaving the shower we re-bandage each other and got dressed in our sleeping attire even though it was mid-day but we decided to lounge around and relax together, since tomorrow would be the day I was dreading.

 

Erwin’s POV

I awoke feeling chills down my right side, I jump slightly till I saw Levi standing up at the right side of the bed getting dressed. I looked at the window to see that it was probably the time when the cadets went to bed and we could do the paperwork in peace. “You’re awake, did you rest well?”

“Yeah, thanks to you.”

I give him a smirk making him lightly blush, I chuckle. “You can get up if you’d like, I had some questions for Hanji that I would like to address and I would like you, Mike, and Nile present as well.”

I tilt my head but agree sitting up and get dressed, I decide to wear a solid black tank top and champagne brown slightly baggy pants to be more comfortable. Since the cadets and new recruits were to be sent to bed I didn’t need to wear formal attire, but before we walk out the door Levi pulls me down into a kiss and puts my bolo tie around my neck. I smile a thank you, because I know in everyone’s’ eyes I am still the commander even though I gave the position to Hanji before my trial. We left to go down the hall and out the doors to wander around to find Hanji, Mike, or Nile.

We walk for a while till we see two figures in the distance, we close in to find Jean and Marco chatting and I look down to see that they are holding hands. They were laughing till they saw us and quickly retracted their hands, and turning redder by the second. I couldn’t help but smile and wave signaling for them to come our way. They were hesitant but quickly made their way over. “Good evening Jean and Marco, what brings you two here?”

Jean was a little shaky, “Um well, you s-see, Marco and I were just, uh, we were just walking around.”

I couldn’t help but noticed the embarrassment and nervousness in his words, then I knew why he was nervous, they were both staring at my wound. Jean looked sad, with guilt plastered on his face.

 

Jean’s POV

I couldn’t help but stare at his wound, it was my fault, he sacrificed himself for us to save Eren and we couldn’t even do that for him. We just left him to die, and then he sacrificed himself again to prove our innocence to the royal court. There is nothing I can do to repay this debt to him. I'm so low, I don’t even deserve to breath around him. “Jean, what’s wrong, you have a guilty look on your face?”

“…. Fault.”

“Huh?”

“It’s my entire fault what happened to you.”

I clench my fists making my knuckles turn white, “We just left you screaming, I didn’t want to move, I know Eren was our top priority, but we still couldn’t get him back, I'm sorry commander, I failed you, and you paid the price for those failures.”

I grit my teeth in anger in myself and sorrow for my commander, “I wasn’t made for fighting on the outside, I can’t save anyone, but I guess this is what I get and deserve, to stay alive as a coward and watch everyone around me as they suffer and die, I'm so pathetic.”

I suddenly feel arms wrap around my neck into a tight embrace, I knew from the slow and strong embrace that it was Marco. I tense knowing such affections are not appropriate but then I don’t really care, I love Marco and no matter what orders I receive, Marco’s safety is always first. So I return the hug, we stay like this for a moment then let go. But only to feel a strong hand grasp my shoulder. I look up to see Erwin giving me a sad smile.

“It’s not your fault Jean, it was my decision to make, and I am always ready to pay the price of my decisions, that was my job as a commander of the survey corps, to give orders and be prepared for any mishaps and follow through the mission. Jean you are a great person, as well as a soldier, I thank you, I thank the both of you.”

Marco and I looked at each other then back at Erwin confused, “For what?”

“For not turning around and leaving, the day you officially joined my regiment.”

 

Erwin’s POV

I see happiness and acceptance in both of their eyes, a few tears dropping down Jeans cheeks, he began to wipe then away, “Th-Thank you sir, I am proud to have served under your command.”

He suddenly hugged me in a calm embrace, I'm guessing due to my injuries. I smile and return the hug with my arm wrapping around his head and begin to ruffle his two-toned copper locks. I lean down and take a look at Levi and nod, he gets the signal and begins talking to Marco. I begin to whisper to Jean, “So you and Marco huh?”

He stops hugging me and lets go and looks up at me in shock, “How did..”

“It’s fine Jean, I'm not against it, in fact I approve, I'm not really surprised either, I saw the way you two looked at each other in the mess hall, just be careful. Most people around here aren’t so okay with it unlike Levi and I. Just don’t get caught by the wrong people.”

He nods and blushed a little, “so you and the captain are okay with this, *blushes even more* does that mean!?”

I just nod and smile slightly; causing him to gasp a little and turning beat red. I turn over to see Levi talking with Marco to see him a very pale color. Before both of our groups parted Levi had a slight smirk on his face which made me curious so as we were walking, “So what did you say to Marco?”

He turned to me, “What did you say to Jean?”

“Oh, that I suspected their relationship and that I approve and have no objections, but to be careful.”

He turned away and we walked a bit further, “So what did you say to Marco, was it that bad?”

“I pretty much said the same as you, and then he asked me for advice about the sex life.”

“And what did you say?”

He smiled and looked at me, “I told him that he needs to clean all the shit out of his ass before he can do anything.”

“BAHAHAHA!” I couldn’t help but bend over laughing; holding my stomach afraid it might burst. I wiped a tear of laughter.

“Okay Levi, let’s go find Hanji.”

 

Levi’s POV

We finally made it to Hanji’s quarters and I enter uninvited, as usual she is sleeping with stacks of papers surrounding her. My eyes twitch at the sight of such filth, but I put that aside for now to have a serious talk, “Oi, shitty glasses, wake your lazy ass up.’’

She jumps up and screams in fright then begins laughing, “Shorty, you scared the shit out of me.”

"I surely hope not, tch disgusting.”

She turns to see Erwin and runs over, “Erwin are you feeling well, I know you need more rest, so why are you two here?”

“Hanji!” she turns to me frowning knowing now that this is a serious matter. “You know what has to be done tomorrow right?”

“Of course I do, I have the supplies ready in the basement all brand new so you know it will be a clean cut.”

Those words made me and Erwin cringe. “Tomorrow before surgery I will inspect all your tools and will sanitize everything on my own, and since I have no doctoral experience, my trust lies in you to do this. You are the only one I trust to do this job.”

“Levi, you have no idea how happy that makes me.”

She was wiping tears and cleaning her now foggy glasses, “This I'm sure will be painful for Erwin but I don’t think even he can stay still enough to make a clean cut, but I think we should be fine with two people, so I think we will need Mike and Nile for the job to hold him down if needed.”

“I’d be glad to help out,” I turn to see Mile and Nile in the doorway, “Yeah; I suppose I can help too, as long as the crazy scientist doesn’t cut me by mistake.”

Hanji jumps up in a growly pout and begins ranting about skills she has and what things she could do to him if she wanted to, with that we decided to take our leave. “Bye guys, see you in my basement tomorrow.”

“You make it sound like we are doing something criminal.” Nile blurts to Hanji.

“See ya,” Mike leaves, us following suit. I feel better knowing that Erwin is beside the people that he trusts but I know tomorrow is going to be bad. We get back to his office and lay down together.

“Goodnight.”

Erwin wraps his arm around my neck and peck my cheek, “Night, I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	4. The Surgery

Time Skip To Surgery 

Levi POV

We were all in Hanji’s basement prepping for the operation, this is now my third time sanitizing the utensils and the operating table. Hanji was prepping Erwin, giving him medication to help somewhat with the pain and something else to slightly paralyze him to help keep him from moving. Erwin entered the room with Hanji, Nile, and Mike. Erwin was just in his boxers since the operation could get messy. Hanji nervously clapped her hands together, “Okay, let’s get to it. Erwin lie on the table please and lay on your stomach.”

He was able with a little help from Mike, with his wounded arm slightly off the edge with a tray table of sorts was there for I'm sure to catch the flesh that would be taken off. All I could do was comfort him in this moment, Hanji had everything ready, “Erwin before I start, I just want to say from all of us, that we are sorry. Mike…Nile, get in position.”

Nile held on to Erwin's legs while Mike got on the table from the other side to wrap his arm around his wounded arm, with the other around his waist pressing his face against Erwin's back with a death grip putting his weight on Erwin so he can’t buck. Erwin took my hand and I brought it to my lips and said that its okay, with that he wraps his arm around my head to have his hand in my hair, he pulled me to were our foreheads were touching. He finally broke having a tear stream down his face. “Levi, *sniff* I’m- I’m scared.”

I start to feel the same for him, but we needed to be strong but a tear still fell from my face, but I kiss him to try to distract both of us just a little and I wipe his tears away, “I know, I am too. But we are going to get through this alright.’’

He nods, "okay Hanji I'm ready, let’s get this done before the drugs wear off.”

She nods and grabs her supplies at the table, first grabbing the surgical saw, and then the scalpel. She sits the saw down and takes a deep breath before cutting into Erwin's flesh with the scalpel. His grip tightens around my neck and he lets out whimpers of pain but doesn’t move, she cuts on what she is planning on sawing to make it even.  She finishes with her clean expert cuts of precision, she sit down the scalpel to grab the saw, “guys, get a good grip on him I’m going to need all the strength you have.”

They get prepare for the worst, and get ready. Once the sawing starts, all that could be heard were blood curdling screams. “Hold Him Down!”

“I'm trying!”

“Ahh! Please It Hurts, It Hurts, LEVI!”

Screaming with tears pouring down his face, and feeling like he is pulling my hair out, but I didn’t care. He was screaming for me, for me to help with the pain, I didn’t know what to do, tears pouring down my face, “Hanji Stop! Can’t you see your hurting Erwin! STOP!!”

“I can’t Levi, hell lose too much blood if we stop now!”

I wrap my arms around Erwin's shoulder; he is shaking from pain, “Just Fucking Stop! Oh God Erwin, I’m So Fucking Sorry, I’M SO SORRY!”

“Levi I love you.”

“I love you too, I'm right here, I never leave your side, I’m here.”

I kiss his forehead and look up to see Nile hugging on Erwin's legs, I felt that everything was in slow motion, Nile was crying, scream crying. Mike was wrapped around Erwin's back with some blood on his arm; he was gritting his teeth nuzzling himself in Erwin's back, tears streaming down his face. Hanji's lips were quivering but any tear that shed was quickly wiped off so she could have clear vision of this operation. I was screaming crying, as well as Erwin, but it was almost over. Hanji put down the surgical saw and started the burning to stop the bleeding. Due to the precision minor cauterizing sufficed, it still hurt Erwin but it seemed that the worst was over. Hanji signaled Nile and Mike that they could get off of him and help him sit up. Once they do she begins bandaging. I put my hand on her shoulder making her look at me, “Thank you Hanji.”

Once she is finished she wraps her arms around me giving a heartfelt embrace, “You're welcome, Levi.”

We all cleaned up and Nile said his goodbyes, Mike soon following. Hanji and I get Erwin into the spare bed in her basement which I also sanitized. We laid him down and he quickly fell asleep. I went to the chair by his side to also sleep with my fingers intertwined with his.


	5. Fulfilling Promises

Big Time Skip

Erwin’s POV

Today was a great day for our race; we had defeated all the titans, Hanji was able to create a serum or poison to kill a titan on the spot. So we coated our blades with it, and with Eren’s help finding the basement, this was all possible. It turns out that we were to blame, well the scientists anyway, experimenting on the innocent without consent, most of them resulting in death or mutation and dissection. Eren's father knew and was a part of the experiments on the small townspeople including Annie, Bertholdt, Reiner, Ymir, and a fellow named Marcel, and I heard that it was Ymir who killed him but didn’t remember how or when it occurred. I do not blame them for what they did but I couldn’t forgive either. Many wanted us to kill and/or dissect them but it wasn’t right, it was our fault that they became these monsters.

With Hanji helping herself to Eren's dad’s books and research she created a reverse/cure for the titan shifter power. We were to give it to them and to tell the ones who betrayed us to go home where they belong. Eren was the first to take it due to Hanji's experiments on him, resulting in many red pokes on his arms and neck. Ymir was next and Historia demanded that she stay by her side forever to help protect her people. We couldn’t argue with our new queen. Bertholdt and Reiner were quick to accept, feeling overjoyed to be pardoned and ridded of the curse and could go home, ‘what they always wanted, to go home. Together.’ Annie wasn’t so sure; she said that she had no home to go to. A tear fell down her cheek but then Bertholdt and Reiner stood by her side her eyes widen as she looked at them both.

 “Let’s go home, Annie.” Reiner said with Bertholdt smiling and nodding.

“But, I have no home.”

Bertholdt speaks up, “Well we won’t either if you don’t come with us… it won’t be home without you.”

He smiles at her and she hugs them both. Standing straight, she walks up to get her injection. Once received they all thank Hanji, Eren, and everyone else who helped, they then took their leave never to be seen again. With smiles on their faces. I felt like we made the right decision.

Since were now free of titans we all wonder ‘what do we do now’, we rebuild homes, we rebuild lives for everyone. Since the survey corp was made for going to fight titans, but since they are gone, we have them still go beyond the walls but mostly for agricultural purposes, to hunt for herbs and livestock. Many now live beyond the walls now, free to choose. Levi got me into starting my own squad to discover the world outside to see the oceans, climb those mountains, and to cross the sand dunes, and going through the rain forests. I agree and most of the people that were in the survey corps wanted to be in my squad, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Marco, Connie, and Sasha.

“Welcome to Squad Smith, I am proud to have you all joining my squad, now salute.”

Everyone salutes except for Jean, he just looks at me. All of them look at Jean dumbstruck, even Marco.

“Jean, what are you doing,” Eren heats up in anger, “Oi Jackass, he is our superior, show some god damb respect.”

Jean tenses up and salutes using his left hand, “I am showing my highest respects to our new squad so I will now only salute the only way Erwin can, are you guys with me or not?”

They all stare in shock, but give smiles to Jean then follow suit and all do the salute with seriousness on their faces, showing me their upmost respect. I turn to see Levi on the end of the stage, he looks at my squad, he shakes his head then looks at me smiling.

He shrugs his shoulders and says, “Why the hell not,” and does the same, saluting me with his left hand. I choke down a sob seeing everyone, everyone doing this for me. I turn the other way to see Mike, Nile, Hanji, Pixis, and Keith all doing the same and joining in the salute. I smile and close my eyes, I sigh, pulling my best salute to return their favor.

“I thank you all for your sacrifices that you have made, I am proud of every single one of you, from the bottom of my heart, I thank you. At Ease Soldiers!”

We all cheer in unison.

Time Skip

Erwin's POV

With some help from the garrison I was able to finish my surprise for Levi. It was long ago but I promised him something after we would defeat the titans. I knock on the door to his office.

“Name and Business?”

“Erwin and its personal.”

“Come in.”

I shimmy in the room, closing the door slowly to see Levi working on some paperwork. But not near as much anymore which is good for us.

“What do you need?”

“Uhh well I uh.” I fiddled with the black box in my pocket fidgeting at little. Levi cocks an eyebrow.

“Are you alright, what is it?”

“Uh, you know I love you right?”

“Yeah, and I love you too, what is this about?”

Levi looked shocked but excited; he looked at the hand in my pocket then back to me. I think he already knows what I want to ask him, “Well since the titans are gone I wanted to fulfill my promise, so here it goes.”

I get down on one knee, my hand still in my pocket, Levi’s eyes widen, “Erwin, what are you-“

“Levi, I love you and I want to spend every waking moment with you.” I pull out the box and open it revealing a silver ring with green and black stone engravings. Levi’s eyes begin to water.

“Levi, would you marry me?”

He bent down wrapping his arms around my neck and giving me a loving passionate kiss, a few tears slipping from both of us. “Yes Erwin, I will marry you, I love you so much… I I’m so happy.”

He showered me with kisses and he pulled back so I could put the ring on. “Heh, good thing the titan took my right arm instead of the left because then I wouldn’t have a ring finger.”

“Shut up, old man.”

We had the girls help with the decorations making it ‘pretty’ while the guys did the after party or reception plans so we all can have our own fun. We decided to have the wedding on the beach, we both wore a white tux but mine had a blue interior to match my eyes then Levi had grey to match his. Historia arranged to have us surrounded by cherry blossoms to compliment Levi’s part Japanese heritage, and it did, Levi was beautiful. Our rings were matching green, black, and silver, on the inside I had ‘Levi’ engraved and Levi had my name engraved in his. The groomsmen were Eren, Jean, Marco, Connie, Armin, and Mike, and my best man was Nile. The Grooms maids were Historia, Sasha, Ymir and Mikasa, and his maid of honor was Hanji. The wedding was perfect, it had a summer breeze sending sakura petals around us; it was like a dream. We exchanged the most beautiful vows and exchanged rings, making us life partners.

After the wedding Levi threw the bouquet, well he didn’t use it at the wedding but we had one since the girls insisted the bouquet toss, and the girls huddled towards it but Jean busted through and caught it, making me grin like mad.

He yelled, “Yeah, Marco! You and me now, we will soon.” He was laughing hugging a very flustered Marco. Laughing along with everyone and exchanging conversation, then became the dance. Our dance was beautiful; the music was a mix of the violin and piano. The rhythm was magical; it felt even more like a dream. Levi had his arms wrapped around me with his face against my chest; I rest my chin on top of his head returning the embrace. Levi whispered but loud enough for me to hear.

“Thank you Erwin, I never thought that I could be so happy, being with you, even hearing your voice, every moment, I am the happiest that I could ever be.”

I tilt Levi’s chin to look at me and I lean in for a kiss, after that the dance is over but before we leave the dance floor I whisper to Levi, “The same goes for me, love you Levi Smith.”

He smiled as we walk off the dance floor hands intertwined. The night carried on in good fun, Hanji begging with fake tears for Eren to go titan again so she can do more experiments. Jean putting on a horse mask and trying to kiss Marco. Nanaba blindfolding Mike and having him sniff people and guess who they were; he got them all right of course. Connie and Sasha trying to escape with the cake and other desserts with Nile catching them flicking their foreheads. Once we cut the cake and exchange forks. This truly was the best day of our lives.

Levi’s POV

Everything is perfect, the wedding, the man I chose to marry, everything. I finished sorting and organizing the gifts, Erwin helping of course, but when I went to the restroom in my office I found a gift addressed to me from Hanji. Why did she address this to me, not to the both of us? There was a note and it read, ‘have fun with these!’ ??? whatever, on the back it read, ‘open before honeymoon’, okay now I'm nervous. I open the box to reveal…!!! “Ehh! I can’t wear this. So embarrassing, no way…” *looks back at the ‘erotic clothing’*

 “I wonder if Erwin is even into that sort of ‘kink’” I put my supplies in my night bag since Erwin had a surprise location for the honeymoon.

“You ready Levi?”

I open the door to see Erwin in his casual clothing with a glowing smile, “Yeah, where are we going anyways?”

“It’s a little ways, we should make it to the location on horse by sunset.”

“What, where are we going?”

He puts his finger on my lip shushing me, then putting his finger back to his own lips, winking at me, “Secret.”

“Tch, whatever lets go.”

We both walked together on the main road where all of our friends were gathered to give last congrats and farewells before we left. Nile emerges from the crowd with Erwin's white horse. I look at Erwin, “Where is my horse?”

“This is our horse Levi.”

“What?” he gets on his horse with ease, impressive skill for a one armed man. Once seated he reaches for me.

“I can do it myself.” He smiles then grabs my hand pulling me up, making me almost squeak as he sits me in front of him on the saddle. Our bags were packed on the ass end of the horse. Then Erwin nudged the horse to move so we could make our trip. We road in the plains for a while, then we got to a mountain. There was a trail up the mountain, but it looked freshly made.

“What is this, Erwin?”

He smiles, “You’ll see, remember this is all for you.”

I just huff and we continue up the mountain. I am wondering, ‘what is Erwin up to, what is up here, for me as he said.’

Erwin's POV

We were almost there, I felt butterflies, and I am so excited to see Levi’s reaction. This trail was done perfectly, the Garrison really outdid themselves. We were coming up to the clearing where my wedding gift to Levi sat. We got over the hill to reach the top of the mountain and there sat a semi-large log cabin. I look at Levi. He is staring at me eyes wide.

“What is this Erwin?”

I rub his cheek, “It’s all for you, Levi.”

He doesn’t say anything, looking shocked for words, and then he suddenly wraps his arms around my neck and kisses me. He pulls away and I see fresh tears.

“Thank you so much Erwin, it’s everything that I dreamed of and more.”

I smile, “Not yet, you haven’t seen it all yet, let’s go inside.”

He quickly nods and I hand him the key and he runs full sprint to the door. He admired the front door and the custom engravings on it. He runs in after unlocking the door, the whole house smelt of maple. I knew Levi loved that smell, he inhaled eyes sparkling as he inspected our new home. The house was made of the maple trees found in the near forests, it has a wood stove in the living room. He runs in the living room. I walk in to see him on his knees crying. I know why, I look up to see the view, the two large windows and a glass door. Outside was a small deck on the side of the mountain, and in the distance, everything the sunset touched, laid the ocean. I walk to Levi reaching my hand out and help him to his feet. I wipe his tears and walk him out on the deck. I wrap my arm around him and kiss him, he is happy to return the kiss, once we stop I see Levi crying.

“It’s so beautiful Erwin, I love this place, I love you so much.”

I cup his cheek to have him look up at me, “I promised this to you, to marry you, to have a house on top of a mountain overlooking the sea. Yes, it is beautiful, but to me, it’s only beautiful when you are here with me.”

“So stupid, saying such things, doing such things for me, I don’t deserve it, I don’t deserve someone as great as you.”

I put my forehead on his, “but I chose you Levi, the love that will hurt you in the end, that is the love you don’t deserve, but my love you deserve, I give all my being to you. I love you Levi Smith.”

Levi’s POV

“Everything about this place is beautiful," and it belongs to both of us, “Thank you Erwin.”

We go back inside to start a small fire and relax on our dark brown leather loveseat. I was on his lap, both of us wrapped in the same blanket enjoying the sunset. Once we both warm up I start to get squirmy, I think the honeymoon mood is kicking in. so I get up and walk to our room. Once I reach the bathroom I pull out what Hanji got for me, I blush like crazy.

“Why? It’s so embarrassing.”

Whatever, I’ll put it on and see what Erwin thinks. I put on the outfit and accessories on, looking at what a pervert Hanji must be. But I admit it, if I show Erwin or when I do, he will be drooling. Perverted old man, my thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Levi, are you alright, I’m going to lay down for a bit so I’ll be in here.”

“Oh, uh o-okay, just give me a minute.”

I put on the final touches and exit the room just peeking. I see Erwin laying on the bed sprawled out like a cat with his hand resting on his abdomen and…he is completely nude! His eyes were shut so he didn’t see me approach. I climb up the foot of the bed like a seductive cat pose, ‘tch’ a smile crept on my face as I was inches away from Erwin's lips. I wrap my leg around to sit on Erwin's abdomen and straddle his waist. I lean down again and flick the bell on my cat collar with my cat paw gloves that were a fluffy black fur and soft pink paw pads. Erwin opened his eyes and they widened immediately. I smile shyly but tuck my head down embarrassed like no other.

“Where did you get this…attire?”

I look up to see Erwin blushing while eyeing me, it was a little nerve wrecking.

“I…um…it was a wedding gift from Hanji.”

“Well I can say both of you really outdid yourselves.”

“I almost didn’t wear this ridiculous outfit.”

“Mmmhmm, well you would have sooner or later, now let me get a better look at ‘my’ wedding present.”

Once he said that he rolled me over and got up on his knees and stared up and down my body that now belonged to him.

Erwin's POV

I got a great view of Levi, taking it all in. with what Levi was wearing for me. He had cat ears which were soft to the touch, looking down he was wearing a black collar with a small bell; looking further he has on a lacy white lingerie top and matching cheeky panties. He also had cat paw gloves that were black and very soft. I spread his knees apart to get a better view, if that was possible, ‘he is just so beautiful’ I thought. We whimpered out a quiet moan making both of us blush. ‘So cute’ I move in between his legs now on top of him. I put a little more weight on my arm to help Levi out a little, he noticed my actions and cupped my cheeks and kissed my forehead.

“It’s okay Erwin, it doesn’t bother me,”

He looked deep into my eyes before pulling me into another heated kiss.

“I know I can’t do as much as I used to, but I guess we will just have to start over and learn what I can and can’t do.”

I roll off of Levi, he pouted in response, making me chuckle as I go to reach the wedding present from Mike. It reads on the card, ‘have fun with these, Nanaba and me sure do, ha Congrats.’ It was an assortment of bath oils, massage oils, incense, bath soaps, and other perfumes. I take out the massage oil that was called ‘sweet desire’, I smelt it and it smelt like a cake bakery, it was so sweet. I get back in bed with Levi and pour some oil on my hand and fingers bringing them to meet Levi’s upper lip.

“It smells really sweet.”

Levi smiles, “yeah, it’s a little too sweet for me.”

I smile back with a seductive ‘cat-like’ grin, “Oh, it’s not sweet enough to even compare to my ‘little neko’.”

I think Levi forgot about his little outfit he was displaying before me because he turned dark pink with my words before avoiding my stare. I kissed his chest and rested my head with my face turned so that I could hear his heartbeat. Hearing loud thuds in his chest and the rise and fall I trailed my fingers down his chest to his erection under his lacy underwear. I rub around the tip before I started slowly pumping him. He rewarded me with soft moans and wrapping his arms around my neck and messing up my already messy hair. I made a growly hum in response and pump faster and moved to where our bodies were rubbing. I let go of his erection so I could replace my hand with my erection. Rolling my hips to cause friction making Levi gasp and arch his back in response. I kissed his chest and Levi cupped my cheeks to pull me into a tongue battle. I took the opportunity as a distraction to insert my middle finger, making him moan into my mouth.

“E-Erwin, take this embarrassing shit off of me.”

I kind of forgot that he still had the cat outfit on, he helps me sit up and I trail kisses down his shoulder as I take off his cloth top, he throws that cat ears across the room, not caring where they went. He went to take the collar off but I stopped him.

“No Levi, leave it on, it is quite suiting on you.”

“Tch, do you want me to meow for you too?”

I couldn’t help but let out a chuckle, “No, the noises you make are enough.”

Levi just let out another ‘tch’ before turning around to stand on all fours and did a cat stretch to have a view of his perfectly round ass. He turned and smirked at me and flicked the bell on his cat collar once again, sending that noise straight to my groin. On my knees I scoot closer and hook my finger on his underwear and pull them to make a ‘snap’ on Levi. He yelped and gave me a cute glare. I rub circles on his lower back then pull down his lacy underwear. His entrance was wet from the oils so I bent down to run my tongue along his entrance before inserting two fingers. I smirk at Levi’s moaning response.

“That oil tastes as sweet as it smells, but it is still not as sweet as you Levi.”

“Y-you jerk don’t, ngh, say things like that, ngh ahaa.”

I left Levi’s backside with a breaking string of saliva to continue thrusting my fingers deeper. I bent my knuckles making Levi shiver in pleasure; the bell on his collar would jingle with my motions. I pull out my fingers to Levi’s much disapproval. I lay on my back on the bed.

“Ride me Levi.”

It was more of a question than a demand but he obliged without any protests. He quickly got on top of me straddling my hips. I was excited to hear his collar make those noises. Once he lowered himself I pushed up to meet him, making him shudder and grip my chest tighter. A few moments later he rolled his hips as I did, I gripped his hips meeting his bouncing. He started slowing down to start running his tongue around my nipple.

“Ngh, Levi you feel so good, aha, do you feel good too?”

He pulled me into a kiss and I rubbed his soft back, “Yes, I feel so good Erwin,’

A slight spark of confidence hit me, “Who is making you feel good?”

I knew he liked what I said because his movements were becoming more erratic. “Y-You, you are.”

“What’s my name?”

“E-Erw-Erwin, Erwin, Erwin!”

My name was escaping his lips. I could tell he was close and I didn’t want it to end this way. I grasp his hips and move so Levi was under me. I wrap my arm around his neck to tangle my fingers in his hair with him doing the same. Our bodies are the closest that they could be, our body and soul becoming one and the same.

“Levi, Levi, L-Levi, I love you, I love you so much.”

“I love you Erwin, ah I'm so close!”

“Me too, ngh!”

A few more thrusts and we both reached our peak, snuggling after until Levi got up and me joining him in the shower ‘for another round maybe.’

“Hey, where is the collar?”

“Tch, I took it off before you flipped me over, it was to damb embarrassing.”

“So mean, then that means you owe me.”

“Owe you what?”

“Round two in the shower?”

He left me pouting outside the shower room with a knot on my head.


	6. Wanting A Family

Time Skip 

Levi POV 

It has been about 7 months since we were married and sure we got along great and the work was good as well. But I wanted something more, something me and Erwin could have together. I think, I think I want to adopt a child. These thoughts have clouded my mind from my work day after day, but I don’t know if Erwin wanted kids, we just talk about our lives together but not much about anything else. These thoughts kept me stressed at work and at home.

Erwin's POV

Levi has been stressed lately, I'm really not sure why, but I need to talk to him soon, because I have been bothered for a while. I need to tell him how I feel, that I want to start a family with Levi. I knock and enter his office, “Sorry Levi, but can we talk?”

“S-sure what is it?”

He seems a little distracted, maybe now isn’t a good time….no I must tell him now. I know he will understand my feelings. “Levi, may I ask you a serious question?”

His brows furrowed slightly, I knew that now I had his full attention, “Anything Erwin.”

“What do you think about children?”

His face had a look of shock, maybe now wasn’t a good time, “Eh, n-never mind I guess it was a silly question.”

I rubbed the back of my neck and got up for my sad retreat, with my eyes glued to the floor. “I’ll see you later Levi, pardon for the intrusion.”

“Wait Erwin, sit back down”

I paused but came back and sat down anyway, “So, kids huh, they can be very shitty brats and they can be filthy,” he let put a sigh. “But they can be great creatures to have pitter-pattering, so in other terms I hate children, but if we had a child… it wouldn’t be so bad.”

I was in shock by Levi’s words; he always surprises me with his kind heart, well at least showing his kindness. I go around his desk to stand him up and I get down on one knee holding his hand, “Levi, will you adopt a child with me?”

Levi grinned, “Of course, I would love to adopt a child with you.”

Time Skip One Month

Levi’s POV

We finally got some time to go to the local orphanage, it still was a difficult time for children, not long ago men and women were torn apart ‘literally’ from their children and families for our cause to stop the titans. We arrived a bit nervous for three reasons. 1. We were both men, 2. We haven’t had any real experience with children and 3. The paperwork of the adoption. We were greeted by and older sister of the church, she knew of our arrival so she knows or situation. She greets us with kindness, “Good evening kind sirs, our children are out back so just take a look and join in the fun to get to know them if you wish.”

She left with a bow after she took us to the back yard where the children played. Most were too old. I wanted perhaps a toddler between 3-6 years old would be nice. The bratty ages where they can learn to behave properly. Another sister, a lot younger, approached us. “Hello kind sirs, is there anything I can help you with? Are you planning on adopting?”

“Yeah I believe that is why it is called an adoption appointment.’’

She looked angry at my words but I didn’t care, but Erwin nudged my shoulder, “Sorry about him, it’s just our first time at this.”

“So how many were you planning on adopting?”

“One.” I say. I leave Erwin to talk to her while I look at the children playing. I couldn’t help but smile until I see two children in the far corner of the back yard, sitting next to each other. They looked between 5-6 years old; they looked slightly similar, maybe un-identical twins. One was a girl with reddish hair in a low pig-tail style and the other was a boy with blondish ruffled hair. Sad expressions painted their faces so I approach them. I kneel down on one knee and extend my hand with a smile, “Hello there, I’m Levi, now what do I call you two?”

They look at each other and their expressions sadden as the boy hugs his sister, “W-we don’t have names sir, we were left on the door steps of this place a long time ago.”

My heart stung at these words, seeing these two so sad to be here, with no names and a place to call home. I stand up and brush the dirt off my pants, “I’ll be right back.”

They nod as I leave, I need to talk to Erwin, I would like to adopt them, both of them.

Erwin's POV

As the woman talked to me I noticed Levi talking with two children. I thought he just wanted one, but I guess these two caught his attention, adopting is sort of like when you fall in love, you just know. Levi rose and walked to me. The woman left us to talk as we watched the children play, with Levi’s eyes glued to those two children.

“So what are their names?”

Levi snapped out of thought, looking at me with a pained expression, “They don’t have one; they were abandoned here at a younger age.”

I sympathize with Levi, patting his shoulder and he begins looking at them again, “So I'm guessing that those two are the ones you want?”

His eyes stayed on the kids with a small smile, then he looked at me, “Yeah… I want to take them home, to give them a family, and the love that they are long overdue for.”

I smile and nod. Once inside we fill out the paperwork except for their names, “What would you like to name them?”

The woman looked at us waiting for an answer. Levi got up, “I would like to ask them first.”

I follow him back to them but before we reach them I stop him, “Levi, do you have any ideas for names?”

He looked at them and just shrugged, I place my hand on his shoulder, “I think I do, do you want to hear my suggestion?”

He looks at me and nods, “How does Isabel and Farlen sound?”

Tears fill his eyes, “I-if they like them, I would be more than happy, thank you Erwin, they are beautiful names that mean so much to me and they will have the last name of the one I love.”

We hug and then approach the children and Levi sits by them, “Hello again, I have a question?”

“What kind of question?”

“If you could be given names, would you accept them?”

They look at each other, “I-I don’t know, what do you mean sir?”

Levi sighs, “I mean if we were to adopt you both and give you names would you accept it?”

Their eyes lit up and they had big smiles looking at each other before they both yell, “Yes, we would love to, please adopt us and give us names.”

So I kneel down ant hey both look at me, “How does Farlen and Isabel Smith sound?”

Their eyes show pure happiness as they jump up and down in circles as they chant their new names to each other. Once we pack their things and finish the paperwork we leave the orphanage to head home to give them a new life, a better life.

Once we reach the mountain they stare in awe, Farlen yells, “You live up there on a mountain, so cool!”

I chuckle, “And you two will be as well.”

Isabel and Farlen exchange giggles as they are curled up with Levi in the back of the carriage. Once we reach the house they again are in awe, both looking at the house, then the ocean with a burning colored sunset. Isabel teared up hugging Levi, “It’s so pretty papa, I love you papa and daddy, “

Farlen then latches onto Levi as well, “We love you both, thank you for adopting us.”

Levi almost burst into tears but only a few tears fell as he hugged both of them, “I love you both as well, so much.”

Once settled we got them ready for bed, they both shared a room with two beds next to each other since it is new to them, so it is best to keep them close. Me and Levi laid on their beds, Farlen was on levis lap with Isabel on mine, while I read them stories of our now unbanned books on life outside the walls, it was about rainforests, once they started getting tired we settled them into bed. I kissed and hug them goodnight, but Farlen held on.

“What is it Farlen?”

“Daddy, what happened to your arm?”

I look at Levi and he looks shocked, but Farlen deserves an honest answer. “Farlen…Isabel, it happened on a dangerous mission, you see, I was the commander of the survey corps.” Their eyes lit up in respect, “and your papa is what people called ‘Humanity’s Strongest’.”

They looked at Levi, reconciling what I meant. “Well I was on a mission and…. A titan bit my arm off.”

I notice them recoil slightly and Levi did the same, not liking to relive the moments of that time.

“You're so brave daddy,”

Farlen jumped on the bed pretending to fight with all his might, “I bet you killed that titan with all you had and saved the day.”

I smile at Farlen’s enthusiasm, “Well act-“

Levi interrupts, “That’s right, he saved the day, he saved us all. He never gave up, no matter how bad things got, he made people rise up, and your daddy saved the world from the titans.”

My eyes tear up slightly, “Thank you Levi, but I can’t take all the credit, there are so many to thank for their sacrifices for humanity, all of those who lost their lives and all the families that had to suffer for those losses, with me taking command I take the blame of the deaths, not so much the credit of success.”

Isabel, Farlen, and even Levi give me a crushing hug and Isabel cries, “Don’t cry daddy, don’t be sad.”

Farlen spoke up, “Yeah, papa is right, you saved us, under your command you defeated the titans.”

Levi smiles, “See Erwin, even children know a great man when they see one.”

I return the hug, kissing Isabel and Farlen’s cheeks and smile, “You’re right, and now we get to spend the rest of our lives with the best family that I could ever ask for.”

We hummed little lullaby’s until they fell asleep and we tucked them in so we could go to sleep in our room. Once dressed for sleep we snuggle in bed together, the feel of Levi’s rise and fall of his chest is relaxing, I know that he is here with me alive, happy, forever by my side.

“Erwin?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Everything, for being by my side, never losing your head in battle, marrying me, adopting two wonderful children, just thank you for everything.”

I hug him against my chest, “You're welcome and thank you for everything as well.”

I smile as I hold Levi thinking before I drift into sleep. Ever since I met you my whole world got better, sure some bad things happened to us along the way, but I always knew you were destined for greatness, and for you to end up by my side makes me so happy, now I can protect you and our new family, every day by your side by every rising sun, each day gets a little brighter.


	7. Extra: Happy Anniversary

Few Months’ Time Skip

Levi’s POV

Today was me and Erwin's one year anniversary of our marriage. Erwin had an idea a few days ago for me to team up with Isabel and him with Farlen to get each other anniversary presents, what Isabel decided was perfect, Erwin will love it, I'm sure of it. I walk up to Erwin who was sitting by the fireplace with Farlen, I give Isabel the ‘go’ and she gives him the gift with a smile.

Erwin's POV

“What is this?”

She smiles, “Open it.”

It is in an envelope, I open it and it’s a hand drawn card with stick figures of me, Levi, Isabel, and Farlen and it reads with a few misspellings, “Happy Anniversary My Big Tree, I look at the picture of me and I chuckle at the over exaggeration of the size of my eyebrows, I open the card with now Levi’s handwriting, ‘Erwin, my dearest Erwin, I love you so much, every moment that I am with you I feel butterflies, like I could fly away. I am the happiest man alive to have someone as loving as you, you give me strength, you gave me children, and you gave me a home. Thank you for this wonderful year of marriage and to many years to come, your husband Levi.’

Then was Isabel’s writing, ‘Love you daddy, I drew this for you, love Isabel.’

I was choked up, this card was better than any gift that you could get at any market. A gift from the heart made by the ones you love. “Thank you Levi and thank you too Isabel.”

I hug her and kiss her cheek. Then Farlen started to rustle from his sleep and once he sees Levi he perks up. “Papa, Happy Anniversary, Daddy can I give papa his present?"

I chuckle, “Sure Farlen, go get it.”

He springs forward to fetch the gift. Once he gets back he hands Levi the present, “This is from Daddy and me, we love you so much and we thought that this was the best way to express those kind of feelings.”

Levi’s POV

I look at the package and open it; it is a handmade card with similar child drawings of our family, I read the cover ‘Happy Anniversary My Little Wife.’ I blush slightly but chuckle at the picture drawn by Farlen, very similar to Isabel's. I open it and read a letter from Erwin, ‘My sweet Levi, words cannot be said to describe how much I love you, you and the kids give my life meaning, the years before our marriage were rough but our love for each other made it through, so after it all we know that our love can overcome everything and I know that this one year is just the start of our wonderful life together, I Love You, Your fat old husband. P.S. From Farlen, I love you Papa, and I know daddy will always love you too, look in the package, there is more. And Papa, I know that soon I will get taller and it won’t take long for me to be taller than you.’

The little brat I thought, but I couldn’t help but smile, I dug in the package to find four handmade bracelets. They all had wording on round beads, the first one was gray with a greenish marble that spelled ‘PAPA’, another was green and a grayish marbling and it spelled ‘DADDY,’ and the other two were green, gray, pink, and blue, one spelling ‘ISABEL’ and the other ‘FARLEN.’ I look up to see Isabel and Farlen now sitting on Erwin's lap, all of them in smiles looking at me and the kids cheer, “Happy Anniversary Daddy and Papa.”

Words couldn’t describe the happiness that I felt, I have everything and more. A cat-like grin crept on my face, “So are all of these bracelets mine?”

The kids shout in unison, “No Papa, the one that says ‘papa’ is yours, that one is daddy’s and the other two are ours.”

They puff their cheeks slightly, so I ruffle their hair, “Okay, okay, but I’ll put them on you guys okay?” they accept by putting their wrists up to me. Once I put them on they cheer. I go to put Erwin's on him but he grabs mine and tries to put mine on me. He was struggling to I help a little but let Erwin do most of the work, a few minutes later it’s on. So now I put Erwin's on him, he smiles and pecks my cheek, “I love you Levi, Happy Anniversary.”

I give him a quick kiss, “I love you too, but I’m afraid that I’m going to have to get Farlen for that ‘short’ joke that he pulled in the anniversary card.”

The last part Farlen heard loud and clear because he took off running so I jump up sprinting, “Oh no you don’t, you little brat, you didn’t think that you were going to get away with that little stunt did you.”

I could easily catch him but kept slowing down once I was close; earning giggles and squeaks from Farlen as he was trying his hardest to get away. Once I ‘finally’ caught him I carried him like a potato sack over my shoulder and took him to the couch and plopping him down for the tickle torture. He was laughing with tears in his eyes. “Papa hahaha, st- hahaha,”

“So I'm short huh, well it may be true but it’s going to take a long time before you grow taller than me.”

I stopped tickling so Farlen could catch his breath, clearly out from laughter, I get up and Erwin and I tell the kids that it is time for bed, earning whines in response, but listened once I got out one of their favorite story books. Once they were asleep I gave them a peck on the cheek and said my goodnights. Once I close the door I am surprised by an arm wrapping around my waist and a tickle of hot breath go up my neck onto my ear, “Levi, let’s go to bed now, I have a present for us that I couldn’t show the kids.”

A dark red blush covers even my ears as I turn away with a ‘tch’, what is this man planning? I thought as he led me to our room. Once in our room the color in my face disappeared, “Are you fucking serious Erwin?”

“Well, why not, we haven’t broken out the 3DMG straps in a while, and we have never used them for…uh…that, so I thought-”

“You thought we could try out kinks for our anniversary?”

“Well…”

I sigh, “So are we supposed to wear these over our clothes, or only this?”

Erwin's eyes sparked until he gave a devilish grin, “Only the straps.”

Once I undressed and put the straps on, I look to see Erwin struggling with them so I assist, once they are on I see Erwin going through a box, and he shows me what he has found. With a cat-like grin, “So Levi, what do you think?”

I was dumbstruck with my mouth agape as I saw Erwin put on a military hat, a black leather one at that, in his hand holding a riding crop, and he also had four leather ties. My mouth was a little dry from staring earning a chuckle from my kinky lover. I snapped out of my gaze, “I guess I have to admit, you look pretty sexy looking in that hat, but for my eyes only.”

I walk to Erwin and I see him blushing slightly from my compliment, once I reach him I run my finger up his shaft, making him gasp and slightly buck his hip forward begging for more friction. We look into each other’s eyes and I give him a smirk, “So, what do you plan to do to me, Commander?”

I pull him down grabbing the straps across his chest and lick up his neck to nibble and suck on his earlobe, making him shiver, “Ngh, Levi let’s get on the bed so I can show you, and get on your hands and knees….That’s an order.”

The last part he said in a dark whisper sending chills up my body. I nod and chuckle internally at his boost of confidence. I situate myself on all fours waiting for what Erwin has in store for me. He wastes no time however as I situate he gives a quick smack on my right ass cheek, “Erwin, what are you-ah!”

He smacks again then the other cheek, “Don’t talk back to your commander, it will only result in greater punishment.”

He smacks a few more times, then bends down and licks the bright red wounds that he left. He leans up and grabs ahold of my straps to pull me into a deep kiss. Tongues collide and saliva strand connecting us as we break apart. He flips me on my back with no protest, he give me another kiss before he uses the leather ties that I saw earlier to tie my hands and feet to the bed. He was a little clumsy using his hand and mouth to tie it, but he succeeded nonetheless. Once I was bound Erwin took no time to straddle my hips and started putting his riding crop to use, snapping it with a flick of his wrist coming in contact with my chest and abs, earning a chuckle from Erwin. “Look at you, your nipples are getting hard as well as your cock…hmn you're enjoying this aren’t you?”

I glared at him, clearly playing along with his little game, “Fuck you Commander!”

I squirmed under him which it only excited him more, “Oh, Fuck you, such filthy words, and yes I intend to fuck you, but since your words have such vulgarity in them, your commander needs to show you how to use that mouth of yours.”

He positioned himself forward to where his erection was by my face; he took the riding crop and smacked my inner thighs, breaking a loud moan from me, “Just suck, no teeth or you’ll be getting a harsher punishment.”

I smirk and lick the precum off the tip, “Oh, it seems to me that you want me to use my teeth, when saying things like that, you want to punish me thoroughly Commander Sir.”

Erwin smirks, “You're probably right Levi, eh- but don’t bite hard, don’t hurt me too much.”

“It’s fine; I’ll just graze my teeth when you want me too: and you can thrust into my mouth as much as you please.”

I start licking circles around the tip before Erwin thrusted fully into my mouth. I gagged obviously, never getting over his size. He goes easy on me after that with steady thrusts, running his fingers through my hair encouraging me that I was doing well. I move in time with his trusts and I grazed my teeth sending Erwin almost over the edge but quickly pulls out panting heavily. “Ha...haa don’t…do that…that was too close, okay now it is my turn to please you.”

He got off of me and went back to my waist leaving a trail of kisses down my neck and chest, he moved his body in between my legs and continued kissing and leaving a tongue trail down my sculpted abs, making my body arch in the process. He trails his tongue up and down my V line until he reaches his destination. Wasting no time he swallows my erection in one go. Bobbing his head and giving me the right amount of suction. I moan his name wanting to run my fingers through his messy blonde hair.

“Erwi-Er-Erwin ngh, please untie me pl-please, I want to touch you.”

He stops sucking to look up and smile a true smile, “Okay Levi, but we were doing so well for our first kink night, but I suppose we can continue that another night.”

He untied me mostly but I helped since it was difficult for him. Once freed I lunged at him, my hands attacking his body, I was so desperate to touch him. My moans filled the room and we began our tongue battle with Erwin pressing me into the mattress. He put his hand between my legs and slowly inserted one finger. He deepened the kiss to silence my moans, he moved slowly then inserted another making my moans louder.

Once the third was in I was a panting mess arching my back, yelling Erwin's name as if that was the only word I knew. Erwin pulled out his fingers and quickly replaced them with the real thing, causing broken moans from the both of us. I wrapped my arms around him as he wrapped my legs around his waist, hitting deeper to hit that special spot. He knows where it is yet he moves around it smirking at me. I moan begging for this to last forever but desperate to feel more of Erwin.

 “Pl-ngh please Er-Erwin more.”

He snaps his hips harshly and hits that spot with every thrust. I grip his shoulders enough to leave marks. I pull him into a kiss, tongues colliding with both of our saliva leaving trails down our chins. We broke the kiss in a panting mess, and Erwin sat up to grip my leaking erection and pumped in time with his desperate thrusts. With his thrusts desperate and more erratic, with sweat lines across his face and chest.

“Le-Levi, ngh I-I’m gonna ngha!”

“Haa ngh me-me too, ngh.”

I reach my hands out to him and he leans down to meet me. I run my fingers through his damp hair and pulled him into another quick kiss exchanging ‘I love you’s’  before we both reach our end. Once we both calm down Erwin slowly pulls out and carries my potato sack style into the bathroom and runs a shower so we can clean up. We wash each other and then relax in our two person tub together with me laying on Erwin, but Erwin has me get up so I don’t fall asleep, so we get out and head to bed. Once we settle in, with my head against his chest and my fingers intertwined with his. I kiss his cheek and he kisses my forehead.

“Levi?”

“Hmm, yeah Erwin?”

“Happy Anniversary.”

I grip his hand tighter, just a little, “Happy Anniversary Erwin, I love you.”

Erwin smiles at me, “I love you too Levi, goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

With the titans gone, this world is now a happier place. But for me, I have two beautiful children, a house on a mountain overlooking the sea, and a beautiful man by my side that I can call my lover and husband. I can look back at the life that I have lived so far, and I know that I can say with a smile on my face, that since I have been by Erwin's side I have been the happiest that I could ever be.

END.


End file.
